The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, text, video, and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or news articles and other information, are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for specific content to be provided with the resources. Leveraging this content, however, requires the content to be searchable and organized.
An important goal in leveraging such content is to render rapid access to information based on search results. To achieve this goal, online electronic information cards are sometimes prepared for notable entities such as, for example, movies, brands, and famous people or celebrities, which are automatically displayed to the user in addition to search results. Linking such information cards to social profiles associated with such notable entities is a welcome feature that can enrich the information provided by such information cards, while saving a user time and aggravation during the search process. One of the primary problems with implementing such features efficiently to date has been the manual editorial work involved in preparing such online electronic information cards and linking web-based pages such as Wikipedia pages about the notable entity to the information card. Additionally, different data entities are typically loaded in the pipeline (without prior filtering), and then a classifier makes a final judgment call if this is the same entity or not. Such an approach is not easily scalable and leads to a high percentage of false negatives.